regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbid Empire
name= the empire species= Rabbids, Piggies, Koopas, Broccoli Aliens, Bowser Jr's Robots, Cybernie, Lizards, Hornets, Hoodlums, Imposters, Kritters and Ghosts homeworld= The Moon leaders=barranco, bowser, king pig, red eye, and ridley occupation= evil The empire are the enemy earth/offworld alliance of the park heroes and they tried to take over the park many times. They were lead by barranco a high ranking general, bowser the king of the koopas, king pig the king of the pigs, red eye a leader, and ridley a high ranking space pirate like dragon. Known type of Empire Rabbids= high rank soilders Koopas= middle rank soilders Piggies= half middle rank soilders Broccoli Aliens= middle high rank soilders Cybernie= half high rank soilders Lizards=half middle rank soilders Bowser Jr's robots= half middle rank soilders Hoodlums= half high rank soilders Kritters= half low rank soilders Ghosts= half middle rank soilders Watchdogs= low rank soilders Troll Troopers=half high rank soldiers Imposters=high rank soldiers Hornets= high rank soldiers Space Pirates= middle rank soilders X Borgs= Rank Soldiers Bruisers= Middle rank Soldiers Loogies= Low Rank Soldiers Metarex Known members General Barranco(1st leader and the lord of the empire) King Bowser(2nd leader and lord of the empire) King Pig(3rd leader and lord of the empire) Red Eye(4th leader and lord of the empire) Ridley(5th leader and lord of the empire) Commander Broccoli overlord(commander of the empire) Pink(rabbid and commander of the empire) Barranco Jr.( commander of the empire) Bowser jr( commander of the empire) Dark Oak Chef Cochon(the cook of the empire) King K Rool(general of the empire) Lord Summoner (2nd general of the empire) Skurvey(captain of the empire) Krusha(the strongest henchman of the empire) Klump( 3rd general of the empire) Andre( commander of the empire) Skynet(the computer of the empire) Mumm-Ra( half rank commander of the empire) Lord Hater( other general of the empire) Peepers(other commander of the empire) Betrayus( barranco's best ghost henchman of the empire) Butt-ler( the male ghost housekeeper of the empire) Buttocks(the mad genius ghost of the empire) Icy (leader of the trix and current general of the empire) Darcy (current general of the empire) Stormy (current general of the empire) Selina (sidekick of the trix and sorceress of the empire) Lisa Simpson (hostage who revealed the septer of the earth's location in the non canon cliffhanger, The Date. However, this doesn't count, since it was an accident) Gumball(Commander of the Empire in Where are you? 1 and 2 until Nicole time travels) Tak Lard Nar(Most high ranking captain of the Empire) Principal Slimovitz (hero exterminator for villains in Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja) Venom ( commander of the empire) Carnage ( commander of the empire) Sorcerer (commander of the empire) Hannibal McFist (commander of the empire_ Willem Viceroy III (commander of the empire) Symbol The symbol presents to be a rabbid logo head, two bowser logo eyes, and a piggie logo nose. History Before the war between Park Heroes and Rabbid Empire begins, during on many years ago on 1997, rabbids use to be kind creatures. But however, after they have been bullied and retreating to the ground, they have march their revenge for evil along with war machines during on 2006. After their invasion falled thanks to Rayman, they haved been kicked out of The Glade of Dreams for Etirny. A year later, they have found a new world to invade, a human homeworld known as Earth. It became a painful war with the Rabbids and humans. The birth of Barranco Soon Brian went playing baseball with his rabbids to against Malleard to see who wins the trophy. After failing many times, he tried to get his true gold power, but ended up having his top of his head burning while screaming in pain, including getting his face injured. Brian knew his life was a threat, burned all of his 2nd place trophys, having a cast on his forehead, and claimed himself barranco, the surpreme leader of the Rabbid Empire. The Rebirth Many Earth/Offworld alliances became the part of the Empire to make them more stronger. Including four new surpreme leaders. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Characters